


Sweet Tooth

by twoheartsx



Series: Zexal Month 2018 [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Baking, Based on the prompt "I have cookies", Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Shark has bad taste in movies, This is mostly just them being dorks together and in love, This is set a few years after the series so they're all living together, he's a nerd, just boys being cute, zexal month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: For Zexal month.Kaito comes home hoping to relax, but his boyfriend's have other plans for him. Cuteness ensues.





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be a sad fic where Kaito dies and Shark and Yuma mourn him, but I couldn't bring myself to hurt these three anymore than they've already been hurt. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Kaito walked into the house, sighing as he shrugged off his overcoat. He’d had a long day and was overly joyed to be home where he could relax. Just as he was about to settle in on the couch he heard Yuma’s high pitched voice. He looked over to see the boy running toward him, he was grinning wide. Behind him Ryoga followed closely, rolling his eyes. Kaito already knew this was about to end in trouble. Yuma was a good kid, but he had some crazy ideas sometimes. Nonetheless his boyfriends loved him a lot. Both adored him and from time to time would rival over who the better boyfriend was. Yuma loved them equally, both Ryoga and Kaito were important to him. 

“What are you two up to?” Kaito asked. Yuma smiled wider and grabbed Kaito’s hands. 

“Shark got cookies for us to make and we’ve been waiting for you.” Yuma started pulling on Kaito’s arms in an attempt to get his boyfriend up. Kaito sighed and stood up. He looked over at Ryoga who was smirking a little. This was going to turn into another attempt to show each other up. Kaito was up for it. He stood up, following his two boyfriends into the kitchen. On the counter was everything they needed to make cookies. Eggs, the cookies batter, milk. This was gonna turn into a huge mess. 

“Alright, let’s make some cookies.” Kaito stepped over to the counter, picking up two eggs. Shark moved to get the milk measured. Yuma would be the one doing the mixing. The three worked well together and made a good team, when they weren’t playfully showing each other up. Ryoga and Kaito could get a little competitive, but they always resolved it. They loved each other a lot and so they worked it out. 

“I was so happy when I saw Shark brought these home.” Yuma said, pointing to the cookie batter. He loved baking, especially with his boyfriends. They made it all the more fun. Especially if they started to get competitive. Last time it ended with all three of them covered in flour and in need of a warm shower. Yuma had taken a few pictures of him and his boyfriends covered in flour. Kaito looked so cute with flour on the tip of his nose from where Ryoga had thrown a handful at him. Smeared over Ryoga’s cheeks was flour and Yuma had some in his hair. It was a fun night. Though it had been quite messy and took awhile to clean. Yuma hopes they’re competitiveness didn’t mess up the kitchen too bad this time. 

“After we finish baking them we can watch a movie and cuddle on the couch.” Kaito suggested. He was tired and really liked the idea of having his two favorite people in his arms. Yuma nodded his head excitingly. Ryoga walked over, pouring the milk into the bowl. He’d always been extremely precise in his measurements, another reason they let him do it. To avoid arguments. Kaito carefully cracked the two eggs into a bowl, making sure no shell got into it, before pouring it into the mixing bowl. Yuma began eagerly mixing the batter, smiling and humming the whole time. Kaito smiled softly at Yuma and out of the corner of his eye he saw Ryoga looking at Yuma with so much love. Yuma didn’t seem to even notice as he kept mixing the batter. After a few minutes Yuma looked back at his boyfriends who’d been watching him with loving looks the whole time. 

“Ready to put them in the oven?” Yuma asked. Ryoga and Kaito realized at the same time they forgot to preheat the oven. Ryoga sighed and Kaito moved to turn the oven on. Once he had it set he looked at Yuma who was eying the cookie dough. Kaito would have to keep an eye on him and Ryoga. Both of them had a habit of getting into the cookie dough, though Ryoga was a bit more sneaky about it than Yuma was. 

“Give that a few minutes and then we can stick them in.” Kaito responded. He grabbed on of the pans, spraying it with non-stick cooking spray. He set it next to the mixing bowl. “In the meantime, we can get the cookies onto the pan.” 

“Yay!” Yuma yelled, doing that thing where he jumped up and high fived the sky. It was adorable and ridiculous at the same time. The three boys began scooping up dough and placing it on the pan. Kaito moving it over when Yuma put it too close together. Once they had the pan full of cookies, Kaito put them in the oven and set the timer. When he turned around he saw Yuma and Ryoga eating what was left of the cookie dough from the bowl. Kaito placed his hands on his hips and sighed, shaking his head. 

“You two gonna share?” Kaito asked. Yuma and Ryoga looked at each other than back to Kaito. 

“Do we have to?” Yuma asked, but was already holding a spoon out to Kaito. Kaito chuckled and grabbed it, scooping out some cookie dough and eating it. The three of them sat on the floor, eating cookie dough as Kaito told his boyfriends how his day was. After a few minutes the timer went off and Kaito got up, taking the cookies out of the oven. 

“We have to give them a minute to cool. Let's get a movie ready while we wait.” Kaito suggested. Yuma nodded his head and ran to get blankets and pillows for the couch. Ryoga walked off to pick a movie. Kaito got out a plate and a spatula, moving the cookies onto the plate once they were ready. He picked up the plate and walked into the living room, setting it on the coffee table. He sat down next to Ryoga who had picked a movie. Yuma ran in carrying a few pillows and a blanket for them to share. Yuma sat down next to Kaito setting the pillows down. He pulled the blanket over them as he cuddled into Kaito’s shoulder. Ryoga lied his head on Kaito’s shoulder as he pressed play. After a few seconds both Yuma and Kaito groaned. 

“What?” Ryoga asked, shooting them a glare. 

“Sharknado, really?!” Both yelled at the same time. Ryoga tried to hold his glare but started laughing. Yuma and Kaito started laughing as well. Tonight was going to be a relaxing night, Kaito could just tell.


End file.
